


We'll help you find your mum, okay

by Dabberdees



Series: Old Friends Senior Companion Sanctuary [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, There's a reference to Nine, Yas gets to do some coppering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 10:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dabberdees/pseuds/Dabberdees
Summary: Yaz helps a young girl find her mother again, but why does the Doctor know her and her mother? She wonders.





	We'll help you find your mum, okay

“Are you really just gonna sit on that chair all day Grandad? It’s 1995, why don’t you go have a look round,” asked Ryan with a raised eyebrow.

“I lived through 1995 Ryan, I don’t need to see it, and it’s winter back in 2019, let me just enjoy this summer sun. I got a chair, a drink. What more could I want?” explained Graham, for what feels like the fifth time today. He just wants to relax in his own way.

“So you’re just gonna sit there all day and not even go in the sea?” said Ryan, turning and looking towards the inviting sea.

Graham sighs. “I don’t get it, what’s wrong with sitting down in the sun and enjoying a cold drink?” said Graham, looking up at Ryan with a frown. “And anyway, this is Kent, not Málaga, and I’m not gonna be sat here all day..”

Ryan laughs suddenly, a thought coming to him. “The only time you’re gonna get up is to go to the chippy, isn’t it?” Ryan laughs even harder when he sees the ‘How did you guess’ look on Graham’s face.

Graham crosses his arms. “Didn’t Yaz say she wanted to go to that arcade, why don’t you go with her?” sulks Graham, damn Ryan for reading him so easily. There’s nothing wrong with enjoying yourself in the sun, even if it is just sitting in a chair. “I gotta keep an eye on the Doc anyway.” Graham gestures to the grey coat beside him.

“Where is she then?” said Ryan, looking around for her.

Graham points towards the rock pools a little way away. “She said something about catching a massive crab. Truth be told, I wasn’t really listening, she just threw her coat at me and marched off.” Ryan focuses on the rock pools and sees her currently kneeling down with her hand under the water, a look of concentration on her face. He waves at her, and she grins back.

“Alright then, well enjoy yourself, Gramps, I’m gonna go find Yaz.” Ryan starts making his wave off the beach.

 

It’s not long until he spots her in the arcade. She’s playing one of those claw games. Ryan walks up to her and watches for a second. “Any luck yet?”

Yaz startles for a second before realising it’s Ryan. “I wish you would’ve warned me Ryan, and no not yet. I wanted to win that for the Doctor.” She points towards a bear with a rainbow shirt on.

“You know it’s all a fix right? They only let someone win after so many goes, I saw it on TV once,” explained Ryan and Yaz looks a little disheartened. “We can keep trying though. The Doctor did give us a lot of coins and it’s not our money.” He says with a smirk, they take turns in trying to get the bear.

They carry on pouring money into the machine and after the fourteenth go they finally manage to get the stuffed bear. With a cheer, they turn around to leave the arcade, but Yas quickly spots a small child, who looks to be around eight or nine crying. She hands the bear over to Ryan before kneeling down in front of the girl.

“Hey there, are you okay?” asked Yaz, using her copper voice. “I’m Yaz or Yasmin, what’s your name?” she says with a bright smile, the girl looks at her, tears still on her face.

“I lost my mum.” mumbled the girl, while wiping her eyes. “My name is Rose Tyler.”

Okay, lost mum. She’s done this before. “That’s a lovely name, Rose!” she smiles at her. “How about we go look for her? I’m a police officer. “ said Yaz, looking kindly into her eyes. Poor girl must be terrified. Yaz stands up and puts a hand out for Rose to hold onto.

She looks a little unsure before deciding to trust them. “Mum did tell me not to speak to strangers, but you said you’re a police officer so it should be okay,” replied Rose, taking Yaz' hand and looking a little less scared.

Yaz points at Ryan. “This is Ryan; he’s also my friend.” She reassures the girl as Ryan awkwardly waves at her while holding the bear. He lets Yaz do the talking because he knows he’s not good with kids. “Where did you last see your mum?” asked Yaz.

Rose stops and thinks for a few seconds. “Mum and me left the beach, but I saw a shell that was pretty.” Rose pulls out a shell from her pocket and shows it to Yaz. “I wanted it, so I picked it up.” She hands it over proudly.

Taking it in her hands and looking it over gently. “Oh wow, this is a very pretty shell!” said Yaz, noticing the smile on Rose’s face as she hands it back. “After you picked it up, what happened next?

“Umm when I picked it up I looked to where mum was, but she was gone, and I couldn’t find her.” She starts to look distressed again. “I want to find her.”

Sensing that she’s about to cry, Yaz encourages her. “Well Rose, I have a friend, and she’s very good at finding people and things!” said Yaz grinning and leading Rose from the arcade, Ryan following behind the pair of them. “We’ll head over there now, and maybe we’ll be able to spot your mum on the way. Can you tell me what she was wearing?” questioned Yaz, in a calm voice.

“Umm, mum had a blue top on, I think.” comes Rose’s reply after a moment's hesitation. “Oh, she has hair like mine.” She smiles brightly while patting her head. Yaz lightly ruffled her hair, with her free hand.

 

They take the short walk from the arcade to the beach, trying to see if they can spot anyone in a blue top and blonde hair, but with no luck, they walk back onto the beach and head towards Graham. He watches them approach with an acquired child and furrows his brow.

“Should I ask?” said Graham, sighing as he gets up. So much for relaxing. Yaz leads Rose to where Graham was sitting and places her in the chair.

Yas turns to face Graham. “Where’s the Doctor?” Rose has taken the shell out to look at it again, not paying attention to Yas’ and Graham’s conversation.

“She’s over there,” replied Graham before calling out to the Doctor. She looks up confused but starts heading over when he motions for her to come. They watch her as she arrives, soaking wet and covered in sand.

“A new look, Doc?” said Graham, smirking with amusement. She looks down at herself before shrugging and spotting Rose.

“Oh, who is this? A new friend?” she grins, before kneeling in front of Rose. Yaz walks up behind her.

“She’s lost her mum. Her name is Rose Tyler.” As Yaz says this, they all watch as the Doctor freezes instantly, all manner of mirth gone as she stares at the young girl. They watch as she starts to shake before quickly standing up and turning away. The Team all look at each other, wondering why a name would cause that reaction. It’s in that moment when a new voice calls out that grabs their attention.

“ROSE! Oh, thank god, you found her. Rose come here sweetie.” the stranger says as Rose looks up at her, cheering before jumping from the chair to run to the woman.. “Where was she, I looked away for one moment and then she was gone the next.” they can hear the panic in her voice.

Yas watches the Doctor, still turned away. Graham and Ryan have gone over to her and they’re talking quietly. Yaz turns back to the mum. “She was by the arcade, I spotted her when we were leaving. I’m Yaz, these are Ryan, Graham and th…”

The Doctor quickly talks over Yaz, turning around with a smile on her face. “Joan Smith. You have a very bright girl Jac.. Mrs....?” The Doctor covers up her near mistake with a slight mutter. The Team are now convinced The Doctor knows more than she’s letting on but they trust that she’ll tell them.

“Oh just Jackie, none of this Mrs stuff,” responded Jackie, her eyes still wet but relief all over her face. “This was just meant to be a nice trip, Rose hasn’t been to a beach before, and I saved for this little holiday for the two of us.” She hugs her daughter close. “I’m so glad some decent people found her. Can’t trust just anyone nowadays.”

Yaz has an idea; she walks over to Ryan asks for him to give her the bear. She looks at it, she was going to give it to the Doctor, but she has another idea. She kneels before Rose again, sand covering her knees. “I won this for my friend. Joan.. but I think you should have it more. You were very brave after all.” said Yaz handing over the bear, with the rainbow shirt on. Rose’s eyes light up as she holds onto it.

After a moment Rose takes the shell from earlier and looks at it one more time before passing it over to Yaz. “You can have the shell.” Yas gives her one final smile before standing back up to talk to Jackie. “We were happy to help; it was my pleasure.” Ryan and Graham smile, while the Doctor nods her head slightly.

“Well, thank you once again. I think that’s enough excitement for one day, don’t you think Rose? I better be going now.” Jackie smiles, leaving the beach with Rose’s hand held in her own. They see the panic leaving her body and watch as they disappear before turning back to The Doctor.

Yaz takes a step towards her. “You knew her didn’t you?” The Doctor looks at Yaz, before nodding.

She takes a deep breath, trying to steady her own heartbeats.“I knew her years ago, never thought I would see her again.” The Doctor looks away, and turns to face the sea. Her friends don’t push what they can tell is a difficult subject. “They haven’t met me yet, they won’t for another ten years. I was a different person back then and she travelled with me, helped me through a very difficult time.”

Yaz looks at the shell in her hand before reaching out and taking the Doctors hand and placing it in it. “I think you should have this then, she found it on the beach.”

The Doctor looks down, and they hear her take a sharp intake of breath before smiling sadly to herself. “You know what Fam.” She pauses, staring at the shell intently. “Rose. she was fantastic, absolutely fantastic…” She looks at her new friends, a wet sheen to her eyes. “And you know what Fam? So was I.”

**Author's Note:**

> I based this on a time I got lost in a TESCO at a young age and a girl helped me find my mum.  
> I played around with Thirteen meeting current Rose but decided to go with her bumping into a young Rose.  
> Unbeta, but read through. Also first time writing mainly for Yas, wanted to try something a bit different than my usual focus on Graham who I feel more comfortable writing.


End file.
